Trusting One Another
by Purpehays10
Summary: This is a story involving the characters from Days of Our Lives. It focuses manily around Shawn and Belle. this story is complete and there is a sequal it is called Back to life... Back to reality
1. Chapter 1

Trusting one another Chapter 1

Please tell me what you think about it 

And no I don't own any part of Days I just tried this for fun

First the first chapter is a flashback but the rest will probably be up to date.

Shawn-D was sitting in his room thinking about everything that had happen in the last days. He still could not believe that it had only been two weeks ago when he lost his father's trust. It has all started at 3:00 on Thursday afternoon two weeks from now. He was running out of school so happy that it was Thursday because that meant that his father would actually be home before six since he never really has gotten home before six since Gina died.  As I was running out of school, I saw Belle Black and as I tried to catch up with her and Mimi, I saw her drop a paper. I went and picked it up and read it:

Dear who ever read this:

                By the time you get this, I will probably be dead.  You are probably wondering why I am doing this it is because I know I am not wanted. I overheard a conversation between my parents last night after I had asked them a simple question, "When did you decide to have me?" It was a simple question that was part of some homework for school but that one simple question made me realize that my parents did not want me.  After I had asked my dad and mom this question and they went back in their room, it started. "Marlena, how can you stand lying to her?" "John, what would you prefer I do tell her I didn't want her, tell her she was a mistake. Yeah and that alone will send her right to the nut house." "Funny, you know I never wanted a child. So this isn't easy for me either." "John I never said it was easy on either one of us. Neither one of us expected me to get pregnant after one night. I especially didn't expect to get pregnant I mean it was one night and that one night change my, our whole lives."  After that I left the door and knew that me being alive was only burdening my parents. That was last night and so tonight, I decided to end it all in a sleep full peace. So since these are my last words I will make them short. I just want to let everyone know that I love you and I hope that when I am gone you will get on with your lives and have a happy one at that.

Love,

Isabelle Black 

As I finished reading the letter, I knew I had to chase after Belle. When I caught up with her, I heard her say, "No, sorry Mimi but I'm going to spend tonight alone." 

I knew this was my cue, "Excuse Madame but I'm sorry to say but you're wrong. You're spending the night with me."

She laughed, "You know Shawn that's the funniest joke I've heard in a long time." 

"You know usually it would be a joke but today it isn't." I waved the letter in front of her face and added, "Don't you think we need to talk?" As I saw her, look change from happy to shocked. I knew she knew that I knew everything. 

"Sure Shawn we'll talk. Let us go to my house and we will talk there. Ok?" 

I thought that maybe just maybe if we talked she might change her mind. "Sure let's go"  

As soon as we were out of school and about a mile from her house, she broke down and started to cry. In addition, all I could do was hold her in my arms. I mean I really did not know what to say to her. After about ten minutes she spoke up, "Shawn, do you really care about me or are just doing this because you think you have to?"

"Come on Belle, I don't have to do anything. In addition, yes I do care about you really. I mean we fight a lot but I thought you knew I cared about you." 

"I just had to make sure you weren't doing what my parents do. They think I'm some sort of obligation!" Then she started crying again.

"Belle, that's not true you parents really do care about you and you know that deep down in your heart. I know you do." At this point I lift up her chin with my left hand and put my right arm around her. "You do know if you were to kill yourself I wouldn't be able to live and either would your parents." "Now can you at least smile for me, Isabelle?"

She looked up at me and smiled, "You know no one's every called me Isabelle before. I like it."

"That's good because you'll be hearing it a lot."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm not letting you out of my sight. Now let's go to your house." So we went to the Black's house and when we got their no one was home surprisingly. She offered me a coke and we started talking she asked me if I could tell her my problems then she would tell me more of hers.  Therefore, I started telling her everything that went on with Gina, my dad and my mother and now much I missed my mom and was scared that she was not going to be ok. That maybe she was dead and that if she was that my dad and I would never be ok without her. I stopped and almost cried but if there was one thing I learned from my Dad am that guys are not supposed to cry no matter what. Therefore, I told her it was her turn and I think she realized how upset I was getting so she started to tell me the rest of her problems. She told me about how she felt like the more problems her family got the less important she felt. Then she said that I had better not tell anyone what she said and that she will not tell anyone what I said.  Right then we heard the doorknob turn so she told me to run up to her room quick because she didn't think she could explain what a guy was doing alone with her at nine at night. I did as she said and went up to her room right when John and Marlena came in the house. I could vaguely hear their conversation:

"Hey sweet heart what are you doing up it's really late don't you think you should be in bed?" John

"Your right daddy that exactly what I was going to do."

"Hey Belle I thought you were going to stop drinking caffeine?" she held up the coke can.

"Well I guess that just means that I'm addicted!" She started laughing and so did her parents. "Good night Dad, mom." In addition, I could hear her kiss them good night and start walking upstairs. When she entered the room. She looked too confident. She said, "Look there's a ladder hooked to my room, you can go out that way." She pointed towards her window. "Look don't forget to not tell anyone about tonight. Bye Shawn." 

"I'll remember. Bye my fair Isabelle." As I got near the bottom, I heard her whisper; "Can I trust him?" I whispered back up to her, "Trust me, you can." 

As I left her house, I thought that maybe, I should have told her about how many times I thought about committing suicide.  Some times, I use to think that if I was to die than I could take another burden of my families' back.  I mean my mom and dad had been through so much and so had the rest of my family.

My walk home was rather long and I had to take a shortcut through this alley, I recognized a restaurant that I friend of mine works at so I took a look inside to see if he was there since he usually worked really late. I peeked in and saw a group of guys huddled around smoking but none of them looked like my friend so I started to leave. Then one of the guys turned around and said, "You're Shawn Brady right?" 

I looked back at him and said, "Yes and what's it to you?" trying to sound macho.

"So you're the kids whose dad almost married another woman?" "Oh my God your family must be really stupid, kid. I mean he almost married another women. I mean how stupid can your family be?!"

"Look leave me alone ok?" 

"What are you going to do kid. Oh yea I forgot you mom and dad used to fight crime. But hey you probably couldn't kill a fly right?"

Right then, I remembered I promised my Dad that I would not lose my temper. So I started to walk out the door when I heard one of the guy's yells, "Chicken!"

When I got out the restaurant, I punched the wall, which was not the smartest idea, because I hurt my hand bad. Then I heard something and the next thing I saw was two older men betting up on this teenager. The men were screaming, "Kiriakis next time we want be so gentle so you better pay up!"  They left the kid lying on the ground hurt badly. When I realized it was Philip, I was going to leave him there. But he spoke up, "Whose there? Please help me. I'm really hurt." I kept walking "Look please do not leave if you have a heart at all then you will help me." I walked toward him and when he saw me, he tried to act as if he was fine by trying to get up.

"Forget it Philip, you can't get up at least not by yourself that is."

"You actually going to help me Brady? I'm shocked!'

"Just shut up Philip. Ok? Or I'll leave you here to die." 

"Ok I'll shut up." I asked him how much in debt he was and he said $1,000. I then remembered that my parents has set up an account for $5,000 for me so I told him that I would give him the 1,000$ but he had to pay me back. I said I would take some out tomorrow and give it to him at school in an envelope in his locker. However, he had to pay me back.  So I tried to carry him home as much as I could and I figured there was no way I was going to be able to get home like this. So as I saw a car come by, I got it to stop and I asked the guy to please bring him home for me and I told him the address. Right before I closed the door to the car. Philip said, "Shawn, promise me you want tell anyone what happen." I answered, "Sure I want tell anyone." Then I closed the door and watched the car drive off. 

            I started on my way home again and I realized I had Philip's blood all over me. "Oh great now what am I going to tell dad." I thought.  Well maybe I can change shirts before he notices. When I finally got home I rushed up to my room and changed my shirt. I was almost ready to go downstairs and eat when I heard the doorbell ring.

 All I heard was my dad saying, "Victor, Kate, Philip."  Oh my gosh what where they doing here. "Bo", Victor

"So what do I own this pleasure?" Bo

"It's about you son." Victor

"Oh, you finally decided to take interest in your grandson huh Victor?" Bo

"Before we get into fights about all I've done wrong you might want to get your son down here." Victor

"Sure. Shawn-D! Can you come down here for a second?" Bo

"Sure, dad I'll be right down."  As I came running down the stairs, I saw everyone staring at me. I decided I had better say something, "Hi Mr. Kiriakis. Mrs. Roberts and Philip.  Would you mind if I were to talk to Philip real quick?" 

"No, we don't Shawn." Victor

"Come on Philip." I grabbed him and helped him up the stairs. When we got up to my room, I threw him down on my bed. In addition, asked, "What are you doing here?"

"You'll find out soon enough." 

"Look Philip, I wouldn't be smart with me including that you're wounded and I'm not. You know it would be pretty easy to hurt you." 

"Do it then it'll just prove my story."

"What story?"

"You will find out in five, four, three, two, and 1,"

"Shawn-Douglas Brady get down here right know!" Bo

"Yes dad?" I asked as I can down with Philip.

"Let me ask you some questions did you happen to see Philip tonight?"

"I can't really answer that."

"What are you taking the 5th or something?"

"Well I would love to tell you but I can't."

"Ok then why were you four hours late getting home?"

"I can't answer that either." 

"Ok then why aren't you wearing the same shirt you wore to school?"

"You should know that. You know Mom always made us change shirts before eating. She said it made us seems like we dressed up just to eat her cooking." 

"Ok is there a possibility that you can get that shirt for me?"

"Actually I probably won't be able to find it. You haven't done laundry in such a long time it would probably be hard to find." 

"Well no it won't. It should be at the top of the dirty clothes."

"You're right I'll go get it." Therefore, I went upstairs to get the shirt. When I brought it down and showed it to my dad, he said, "Is this blood all over your shirt?"

"Yes it is."

"Ok one last question can I see you right hand?" I did not want to show it him but I did not think that really had much of a choice. So I showed him my hand, he look at me disappointed and asked, "How did this happen?"

"Dad you're not going to like the answer." "Try me." "Well you know how I promised you I wouldn't lose my temper." "Yeah" "well I did see I stopped at this restaurant to see if one of my old buddies was in there and the guys started making fun of me about you, mom, and Gina. I walked out just as if I said I would but when I got outside, I just had to hit something so I hit the wall. Which I why I have the hurt hand." 

"Speaking of making fun of, Philip wants to apologize for making fun of you tonight which is what caused this fight." Victor 

"Shawn, I'm sorry for making fun of you and your family."  

"So Philip, was that meant for the last time you made fun of me or all the times you did? Because we sure know that was a lot of times."

"Oh, just be grateful for what you got you don't deserve it. I mean come on you are just a low-life who's mother ran away from you."

"Well at least my mother gave birth to me. I mean you had Vivian give birth to you." 

"Well at least I know my mother isn't sleeping around with guys all the time like a little slut. So Shawn, How many half-brothers and sisters do you have now?" Right then that made me so mad I just lost it. I screamed, "Don't ever speak about my mother that way!" In addition, I started beating him up and although I could hear my dad screaming at me, I just could not stop. However, once my dad had me off him, and Philip was far a way from me, my dad screamed, "Shawn-Douglas Brady go up to your room right this second I'll be up there in a little while." I did as I was told because I could see my dad was furious. After I heard the door close, I got ready for my dad to come talk to me I mean what was I going to say. 

"Shawn-Douglas Kiriakis!"  Then he opened the door. "I can't believe you just called me that dad!"

"I guess that was rude but what you did to Philip was rude too." " I didn't do anything to him, dad. I promise. I mean just now yeah but before then never." "Well I can't say that I blame you for losing it down there. What he said about mom was rude and I told him that if he ever speaks like that about her again I'll hurt him and that's a promise I will keep." " Way to go dad. So what are you going to about the whole thing? Am I grounded?" "Well we'll talk about that after we eat.  And I fix you hand." So he fixed up my hand and we went down stairs and ate. We spent most of the time in silence expect for a couple 'can you pass this." After we finished eating and finished the dishes, he said, "You know Shawn it's hard for me too. Some people just do not let off about the whole Mom and Princess Gina thing. However, you have to learn not to lose it. In addition, what you did to Philip was losing it. As much as, I wish I did not have to punish you. I have to you just have not given me reasonable doubt to believe that you did not do that. I mean all those I cannot answers make you sound guilty so you are grounded for a month. That basically means not contact with anyone but you're family."  "However, dad those things I cannot tell are because I made promise to people.  In addition, you, mom, grandma, and grandpa have always told me to keep promises no matter what.  Right?" "Right but if you don't tell me then I can't believe you're innocent. " "Have you ever done something good but got punished for doing it?" "Yeah I did. In addition, yes it makes you mad but if it is for a good cause then it is worth it. Now go to bed!" "Ok, Ok I'm going. Goodnight dad." Goodnight Shawn." 

 As I went up to my room the first thought that came to mind was that this was the first time every that my father didn't believe me. I had lost his trust. I had made him disappointed in me and I had broken a promise that I told him I would keep. I mean this man had never asked much from me, anything at all. In addition, I could not even give him a reason to believe in me.

 As I got ready for bed I couldn't help but think what if I never gained his trust back? I had never seen my father disappointed in me, never. If only I could tell him but I had made too many promises to too many people and if I was to break them then I would lose everyone's trust. When I got into bed, I could not go to sleep. I just lay there looking around at the things in my room: tons of baseball stuff from all my relatives, a picture of my mom, my dad and me looking like a family and then I started to cry. God, why cannot we be that perfect family again! Why! 

The only thing that stopped me from cry was the sound of the telephone ringing. Who could it possibly be now? I heard my dad pick it up. "The Brady house, Bo speaking. Who is this? I am sorry he cannot come to the telephone right now. Look it is one in the morning can't this wait till tomorrow? Who is this? Stop crying please? Look I will get him. Shawn telephone."  

I picked it up. "Hi. Isabelle?" 

"How did you know it was me?"

"Who else would call this late and be crying."

"It happened again."

"What?"

"My parents they were talking about me."

"Belle that's normal parents do talk about their kids."

"But it wasn't good they were saying who much they just wish I wasn't here."

"They were probably just in a bad mood. They didn't mean it."

"Yes, they did Shawn and it hurts to know that they meant it but I have to accept that, that I'm not wanted."

"That's not true, Belle. You are at least by me, you know I couldn't live with out you."

"Shawn, don't joke about this."

"I'm not. I promise."

"Do you know that song that goes like this, 'Slitting my throat is all I've ever had.'  That just seems so relevant in my life right now."

"Belle, don't do it please don't do it."

She starts singing, "How long, How long must I slide, separate my…"

I threw down the telephone got my coat and rushed out the window. I ran as fast as I could to the Black's House for I had to save my true love. I just could not let her die. I just could not lose my Isabelle. When I got to the house I was over joyed to see the ladder was still hooked up to my only love's window. 

~End of Chapter one~

Will Shawn save her? Alternatively, will she die?

Stay tuned to read chapter 2

Arthur: Christen 

Please email me back with your comments. 


	2. Trusting One Another 2

~Chapter two~

As Shawn Brady comes down stairs to open the pub, he sees someone sleeping in one of the booths. "Excuse me? Are you lost?" The girl wakes up and looks at him "Greta?"

"Oh Mr. Brady hi. What time is it?" 

"It's six in the morning. What are you doing here?

"I've been waiting for your grandson actually."

"Eric?"

"Yes Eric. He was supposed to meet me here last night and I guess I fall asleep waiting for him. Do you know where he is?"

"Actually the last I heard from him. He was at Titan something about starting taking pictures of Nicole Roberts again."

"Thank I'll try there." Nicole God! I hate that girl this is the second time he has stood me up! I can see Shawn is shocked and is staring at me so I decide to leave.  I go to get out of here and I realize I am locked in. Shawn starts to laugh, comes, and unlocks the door. I start walking towards Titan in the mood to kill Eric Brady! When I get to titian. They will not let me in. I keep telling them I am with Eric Brady. They say sorry he is busy. I bet! "Get him over here. He'll let me in." Then I see Eric and Nicole walking bye laughing and the security guard laughs, "It doesn't look like he need you. I scream, "Eric!" 

He turns around, "Oh Greta, What are you doing here?"

"I would ask you the same thing but I see." In addition, I shoot Nicole a rude glance. "Now when did you started dog sitting?" Everyone in Titian who heard that including the security guard start laughing. 

"Greta!"

"What? I'm sorry Eric but if you stand me up for her then you're not worth it!"

"Stand you up?"

"Yeah, for the second night in a row."

"Well we can tell who's a big priority to him." Nicole whispers to me. 

"I'm leaving!" 

"Greta! No! Please don't!" He tries to run after her but Nicole pulls him back, "Saying please, Eric don't she's not worth it."

I kept running until I could not even see Titian any more. The nerve that little *itch! I start to cry. He did not even run after me. As I start crying even more, a tissue is handed to me and I turn around to see Eric standing behind me. 

"I'm so sorry Greta. I never meant to…" I put my finger over his lips and kissed him. I knew that if he said any thing else that I would lose all the trust I had left in him. 

Back outside the Black's House I hurry up the ladder connected to Belle Black's room, missing a couple of steps and almost falling twice. As I get up to her window I can still her singing in her pick pajamas, "pour my life into a paper cup. The room is turning and I am spilling my guts…" How she didn't wake up the rest of the house I don't know.  When I got in the room, I see her holding a sharp kitchen knife in her hand right up against her neck. "Isabelle don't!"

"Shawn have you ever cried but you didn't know why and as soon as your parents saw they just walk away. It's like no one cares."

"Belle, give me the knife."

"No this is the one thing that no one is going to take away from me!"

She starts to move the knife closer to her. "Please, don't."

"Shawn get away. Leave! You don't want to see this…"

I cut her off. "You're right. I do not. That's why I can't leave."

"Please Shawn just leave and for once just this once don't argue with me." 

"No! Belle no. You won't go through with it and that I do know." I move closer to her she gets closer to the door.

"Don't argue with me! I will to!"

"So why haven't you?" I do this so she will get distracted.

"I will…"

"When?" she is almost cornered.

"Why do you care?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"You are so dumb! This has nothing to do with you!"

"Oh it doesn't right so that's why you called me tonight because it has nothing to do with me. Not so I can come here and stop you."

"You can't stop me!"

"Belle, you right I can only stop you if you want me to." She seems to be thinking about that. "Come on Belle. Is this really what you want to do?" She seems to not know what to say. "Has you life really gotten this bad?" She starts to cry and drops the knife. I grab the knife, lay it on her desk, and hold her. "Isabelle it's ok. Everything is going to be ok. I promise you. Look lay down." I bring her over to her bed, pull down the covers, and lay her down. "Just go to sleep everything will be fine when you wake up. Close your eyes now." She does and she starts breathing easier. In about thirty minutes she was sound asleep. I pulled the covers over her and leaded over and kissed her on the forehead and say, "I love you Isabelle." I go and get the knife with the intention of putting it up. I open her bedroom door and look around. "No one is awake that's good." I whisper to my self. "Now Shawn all you have to do is go downstairs in the kitchen and put the knife up and leave." I tell myself. I get down the stairs and into the kitchen I am in the process of opening up the cabinet where the knife goes, when John opens his bedroom door. I turn around with the knife in my hand. "Who is that down stairs?" He says softly trying not to wake up any one.  I move, drop the knife and try to get to the door. "Stop thief." Oh wonderful I come here to save his daughter and know he thinks I am trying to rob him. I feel so under appreciated! When I get to the door, I realize that John is not far from me at all. I also realize that the alarm is on. Well forget it. I open the door, setting off the alarm. John rush to turn it off and I get away. I run as fast as I can to get home. I was about a mile from my house when I suddenly realize I am out of breath. I stop and breathe. I look at my watch. It is about three in the morning. When I get into the house, I am exhausted and cannot wait to get into bed.  When I do, I go to sleep instantly. 

"Shawn!" Shawn-Douglas!" "Wakeup!" My dad jolted my out of a weird dream about Belle and me. "What do you want?" 

"Your are late for school! So get up!" My dad did not look too happy.

"Sorry I guess my alarm clock didn't do off."

"No, you didn't wake up. That thing woke me up!"

"Ok so I slept late. Sue me?"

"Well that's not exactly what I was thinking about doing but that's not a bad idea." He looks at me with a smile. In addition, I could not help but smile back. "Oh guess what someone broke in to Marlena and John's house last night."

"Really?" Then I realize that my dream was not a dream at all. "Did they take anything?"

"No. I do not think so, but everyone is pretty shaken up about it. After school, I am going to pick up you and Belle and we are going to go over to their house. Marlena wants John and I to check out what's wrong with their alarm system. Hey if you get ready in the next two minutes I'll bring you to school."

I almost answer ok but then I remember I have to get the money for Philip so I say, "Dad! Come on that is so uncoil. I mean I'm old enough to drive."

"Funny you on the road. Ha" he starts to laugh. "So why is cool for me to pick you up but it's not cool for me to drop you off?" I give him an annoyed look. "Ok, Ok walk if you want, but hurry up please." He walks out the door.  I start to get dressed and realize that I do not have my watch. "I most have left it at Belle's since that was the place I had it. What if my dad finds it when we go over there today." I think to myself. I put on my jacket and walk down stairs and out the door and I try not to run in to my dad because if he realizes I lost my watch he will kill me literally. That watch belong to Grandpa Shawn and it is a keepsake. He has constantly told me how important it is. Therefore, I decide it is best not to tell him a thing about the watch. What he does not know will not hurt him. Right?

                                               As I get to the bank, I try to look as mature as possible and I can tell it is not working very well because one of the workers is staring at me.  Therefore, I try not to try so hard and walk up to one of the main windows. The lady also stares at me. "Excuse me I need to make a withdraw from an account here?" 

The lady looks at me for a couple more seconds and then responds, "Who name is it under?" 

"Shawn-Douglas Brady." 

"Ok let me check the computer." She comes back in about two minutes. "This is a minor account. It has to be opened by…" 

I finish it for her. "By Bo Brady or Hope Williams or by the minor himself when he turns eighteen." 

She looks at me in astonishment, "How did you know that?" 

"Ma, I set that account up for my son long ago. I think I know what it says. And yes I'm Bo Brady." 

"Sorry Mr. Brady but…." 

"I look a little young. Everyone says that."

 "Ok. Now Mr. Brady, how much money do you want to take out exactly?" "$1,000 exactly." 

"And how would you like that in bills are a check?"

 "Bills please." She goes back to the vault and comes back with the money. "I just need you to sign here. Please?"  She passes me a sheet of paper and a pen. I hesitate. Ok now this is forgery. She gives me this odd look so I pick up the pen and I sign my dad's name to the paper. She hands me the money and says, "Thank you for doing business with Salem Bank. Come again."      

                                   The whole walk to school I kept thinking I cannot believe you did it, Shawn. Dad is going to kill you and everyone knows Bo Brady has a bad temper. In response, I keep telling myself that he will not find out and that the money is going to a good cause. However, I just will not believe in. That Brady conscience sure can bother you at a time like this. 

                                               When I got to school, I finished the note I was going to leave with the money. I found Philip's locker quickly and slide the money in. When I turned around the principal was staring at me I had yet to realize that I was late for school. "Excuse me, Mr. Brady."

"You're excused sir. But what exactly did you do?"

"Don't smart-off to me Mr. Brady."

"Yes sir."

"What are you doing in the hall? Do you have a hall pass? Or Are you just late for school?"

"I'm going to class and no and yes."

"Well then here." He hands me detention slip. 

"Thank you sir."

"Now get to class." He walks off shaking his head. "Kids…Kids."

               I rush to my Math class as quick as I can. I make sure to grab my book. As I open the door, I can see we are having a "pop" quiz.  I try to slip in my seat but Belle sees me. "Oh hey Shawn!" I give her a mean look.

 The teacher turns around to where I am. "Who just said something?"

 Belle answers, "I was just trying to tell you that Shawn is here."

 "Thanks Belle." I save the girl's life and in return she does this oh how nice.  

The teacher looks at me, "Mr. Brady, you're late to my class."

 I stand up, "I know and I'm sorry but I've already talked to the principal." I show her my dentition slip. "Fine. However, you missed a "pop" quiz. And there will be no chance to make it up." Oh just wanted I wanted to here this morning.

 "How much points was it, Ma?" 

"20 points." I sure needed that grade. I was already doing poorly in this class. I sat down and open my book to the page we are on.  

                      When class is over, I run up to Belle, "What was that for?"

"What?"

"The "Oh Shawn's here" statement. I mean couldn't you just have kept your mouth close!"

"No.  Sorry." Then she walks away and I am left standing there with my mouth hanging open. I tried to stay away from her for the rest off the day actually I tried to stay away from everyone but at the end of the day I had to face her again. When I get outside not even a second passed when she comes up to me, "Your dad's here. Come on hurry. You don't want to be late again today do you?" She smiles. I look where she is headed and sure enough, there was my dad waving at me and smiling. Therefore, I grab my books and head over to the car, when Philip grabs me by the shoulder. 

He pulls me behind the column. "I got the money." 

"I'm glad. Now let me go!" I push his hands off me. 

"Why did you give me the money?" "I made a promise to give it to you and I don't brake my promises." This time I got away and got in to the car. When I got into the car, my dad and Belle give me this odd look. "What do I have something on face?"

They both respond no. We drove for a little while in silence expects for the music. My dad broke the silence, "So how was school today?" 

"Fine." I responded. 

"Oh very interesting, Bo. Shawn got a detention." She smiles at me. 

My dad looks over at me, "Is that true Shawn?"

I know I could not lie to him especially with Belle in the car so I answer yes.  He then asks why. 

I choice my next words very carefully, "Well I was a little late to school." 

Belle speaks up, "A little late! Very funny you missed a pop quiz in math."

Then my dad looked really mad, "Shawn, she better be joking!"

"Sadly enough she's not, dad."  I look at the road and realize where almost there. My dad notices that too and says, "Well talk about this when we get home!" He turns into the driveway. I turn around and look at Belle who is only smiling. She makes me so mad!  My dad gets out of the car and walks to the house. I get out of the car and so does Belle. I grab her by the arm and yell, " I save your life and you get me in trouble. Well know this next time I won't save your life."

She yanks her arm away from me, "You didn't save my life! I did! If I would have wanted to kill myself then I would have!" She starts to walk off.

I run after her,  "What did I do that made you so mad at me?" I ask stunned.

"Look just leave me alone or I'll tell my dad that you were the one that tried to rob my house." She walks into the house, slamming the door in my face. "And I don't know why I even cared." 

I walk into the house and see Marlena sitting down on the couch with Belle she looks like she has been crying. My dad and John are working on the alarm system. I just cannot stand around and watch this anymore so I tell my dad, "Look I'm going home. I'm sorry Marlena, Belle and John about what happened and I would love to help but I've got tons of homework." Marlena looks up at me and responds, "It's ok sweetie, We understand. Right Bo?" "Yeah Shawn that's fine but remember you're grounded." "How could I forget! Bye John, Marlena, Belle." I go out the door but stay by the window to see what John; Marlena and dad are going to talk about. "Belle, honey why don't you go up to your room. Your dad, Bo and I need to talk privately." "Sure mom. I understand. Just don't say anything that bad about Shawn." She walks up stairs laughing. "When did she get so smart-eleck." John says. "Yeah, I know our two little kids have really grown up. Speaking of our kids. Bo, did I hear you say Shawn's grounded. I cannot believe it you, Bo Brady the rebel, punishing someone especially your son. I mean Hope was always the one to do that you hated pushing him. What could your sweet little boy have done that was so bad?"   "As you said Marlena, they have grown-up. What you think I like doing this! God! I do not. I wish I didn't have to but he and Victor didn't leave me with much of a choice." John looks him in shock, "Victor Kiriakis, the same Victor who's your father. When did he start having anything to do with your life?" "Yes, John what other Victor Kiriakis do you know? And he still doesn't want anything to do with my life he came because he cared about his other son." "Philip?" Marlena asked, "What does he have to with you and Shawn?" "Well Shawn beat him up because he made fun of him, Gina, Hope and me." "That doesn't sound like Shawn? What proof do you have of this?" Marlena asked.  "Well Philip's word and the fact that I saw him attack him at our house. Shawn says he didn't do it but there are just certain things he won't tell me like why he was home late and how he had Philip's blood on him." "But do you believe him or Philip?" Marlena questioned. "I want to believe him so badly Marlena but it so hard I mean ever since Hope left he seemed to drift apart from me and I can't tell when he's telling me the truth and when he's lying." I decided to leave I could not take the whole think with my mom again. 

When I got home there were messages on the answering machine. So I play them, the first one, "Bo this is you mom I'm calling to check on you. When you get, this message call me. I'll be at the pub." "Bo, it's Roman I have a plan on getting Hope. Call me. You know the number. Hey, you know we will get your fancy face back."  "Mr. Bo Brady this is the bank. We are calling to confirm the withdraw you made this afternoon on your son's account…" I delete the message before listing to the rest of it. I decided I had better go up to my room and start working or my dad will lose it even more.  

When my dad gets home. He plays the messages and calls Roman back. After he hangs up the telephone, he calls John. Then he comes up and knocked on the door. "Come in. You're going to any way right?" "Yeah your right I am. Hey have you seen your watch lately." He holds up my watch. "You must have dropped this when you were over at Marlena and John's. Hey do you think you want to go to Paris?" I look up at him shocked. "Yeah, I would love to, but why?" "Well we've got to go and bury Princess Gina's body and we're hoping to find your mother." I look up at him and we both have this gleam of hope in our eyes.

Greta walks into to Titan, right past the security guard with a smile. She goes right into Eric's office. Eric looks up at her and smiles. "I was hoping to see you." He goes over to her and kisses her.  She pushes him back. "Save that for tonight."  "What's tonight?" "Hopefully our first date in a long time." "Hopefully?" "Yes hopefully that's if you don't stand me up!" "I won't I promise, Greta."  "Well we're meeting at the pub." "Why at my Grandparent's restaurant?" "So if you stand me up, I'll have a ride home. Eric don't you dare stand me up again." She walks off thinking, "Cause if you do I'll never be able to trust you again." 

End of chapter 2

Will Eric stand Greta up? In addition, what will happen in Paris?


	3. Trusting One Another 3

Chapter 3

~the night before leaving for Paris~

Greta was at the pub again waiting for Eric and not much to her surprise, he was an hour late. She was about to get up and leave, when Austin walked in. Greta walked over to him, "meeting the other Brady twin here?" he nodded, "and she's late." "I guess it just a trait that both Eric and Sami share." They both laughed. "So how late is Eric?" "An hour and ten minutes.  And Sami?" "An hour and five. Hey do you want to go for a walk very quick. We can leave a message with their grandfather for if they come and if they have to wait so what." Greta thought about it for a little bit and decided oh what the heck. She walked over to Shawn and told him that if Eric or Sami came looking for their dates that we were taking a walk and to just wait. He said ok and she walked over to Austin and said let us go. 

~Back at Titian that same night~

Eric had just finished taking pictures of Nicole so he told her to go change. She went to go change and looked up at the clock. Eric had already missed his date, so why not let us have a little fun. I mean Lucas is on a business trip and why cannot I have fun. Nicole thought to herself.  She walked out with nothing on and Eric was shocked. "Nicole, please put something on." "Why?" "Because I have a girlfriend and you are married, Nicole and I know what you want to do and I'm not going to do it." "You mean have sex right?" "Right" "You can't say that you don't want it, Eric. I know you do." Eric did not know what to say because the truth was he did. "Oh come on, Eric why not" She went over to one of the tables and pulled out a bottle of wine from under the table. "Here take some of this." Eric grabbed it up. He need something and if this was what she had to offer then he had that it. By the time he was done with the bottle, he could not even think straight.

~Back out walking~

Greta and Austin had been walking and talking for about twenty minutes, when they decided to go back and see if the twins had arrived. They had not, so they went in, and told Shawn that if his grandkids ever did show up then tell them we both went home. Then Austin offered Greta a ride home. She took him up on that. She then commented that she was hungry. He said he would not mind feeding her at his house.  When they got to his house. Greta sat down on the couch and asked him if he had anything to drink, she needed something really hard. He commented that the only thing he had was wine.  She said she would take it. They both drank while talking. When the bottle was done they both were so drunk that Austin would not let Greta drive home or let him drive her home. She said she had to get some rest before she got on that plane. He said she could take her bed. She then asked where he was going to sleep. He answered in my bed.

~the next morning~ 

Eric woke up and felt someone's arms around him. He pulled them closer to him and thought finally Greta decided to sleep with me.  He turned over to look at which he thought was Greta and shockingly all he saw was Nicole.  "Nicole what are you doing?" "That's not a very nice way to talk to some after you had sex with them, Eric. You never used to be so mean." "I didn't. We didn't…." he looked over and saw the bottle of wine lying on the floor next to them. Then he remembered everything.  He got up and started to get dressed, hoping he did not miss the plane. "Where are you going, Eric?" "I'm going to pick up, Greta, and as for you, Nicole. Don't you dare tell anyone about what just happen here."  "My God, Eric. Whom did you expect me to tell, my husband?" she added sarcastically. "No one and that's the way it's going to stay." He walked out the door. 

~back at Austin's house~

Greta woke up to someone's arms wrapped around her.  The first thought that came to her mind was what had she done. She turned around to face him, which she thought was Eric. "Look Eric, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea…" she then notices it was Austin.  Oh my God what did I do. She thinks. She wakes up Austin. As soon as he opens his eyes, she starts screaming, "Austin, Austin what happen? We did not sleep together did we? Please say we did not. I just could not have done this! Eric will kill me. No Sami will kill me first" As Austin finally wakes up he grabs her by the shoulders, "Greta, please calm down. Sami and Eric will not kill you or me because they are not going to find out about this.  I am not going to tell Sami and your not going to tell Eric. Right?"  All Greta could think about was that how she had not trusted Eric and now she was the one who could not be trusted. After Austin repeated what he just said she answered, "Right. I won't tell him." She looked up at the clock and realized that Eric was picking her up in thirty minutes at her house.  "Look Austin I have to go. I did not realize how late is. I have to get home before Eric does."  "Ok bye Greta. " She quickly got dressed and left. 

~Back at Greta's house~

Greta was finally ready when Eric came to pick her up. When Greta opened the door, she could not even look Eric in the eye. Eric thought it was because he had stood her up again. "Look, Greta. I'm sorry for standing you up I…." She put her hand in front of his mouth. "Eric, I don't care. Let's just forget it." "But Greta, are you not mad?" she turned around and kissed him. "Does it look like I'm mad. Come on we have a plane to catch." They walked out the door and drove to the airport. 

End of chapter 3


	4. Trusting One Another 4

Chapter 4

(First off, I am not going to say what happened in Paris because most of yall know. If you do not then here's a shorted version: John rescues the plane and everyone on board. The palace catches on fire. John rescues Stefano. Bo rescues Hope (whose pregnant) they bury Gina's body. That is it. This chapter starts after they have arrived back in Salem.) 

Shawn-D and both his grandparents are sitting around his mother's bed when she wakes up. She looks around at everyone. "Where am I?" "Mom, you're in the hospital." She looks at her son. "Shawn-Douglas? Is that you?" "Yeah, mom it's me. You know I missed hearing people calling me that." Hope smiles at him. "O my God. Shawn-Douglas, come over hear and give me a hug." He walks over to his mother and gives her a hug.  "Mom I'm so glad to have you back." "Me two Shawn, me two." Then the door opens and Eric Brady walks in. "Aunt Hope. You're up." "Oh Eric. I am do glad to see you. Come over and give me a hug." He goes over and gives her a hug. "Do you know where Bo is?" "Yes, actually I just passed him. He told me to tell Shawn that he needs to go home and that he's till grounded." Oh great thanks Eric. "I got the message Eric." "Ok, well I'm leaving. I have to check on Greta any way." My mom looks at me, "Hey would you mind letting me talk to me son alone?" My Grandparents look at her, nod, and leave. "Now Shawn-Douglas you tell me why the heck your dad grounded you." I looked at my mom and she looks puzzled. "Why are you so surprised, mom?" "Well every time you ever did something wrong, which was rare. I was the one to punish you. Your dad did not think you needed to be punished and that he would not do it. That I had to. Now I repeat why did he punish you." I knew I was going to have to tell her because she did not act like she was going to give up. Therefore, I started to tell her. When I told her about having to keep a secret for a girl, she guessed it was Belle, which surprised me "How did you know?" "Well you and Belle were so close growing up, I just guessed. Don't tell me your dad didn't." "No he didn't." "She's not in anything dangerous. Is she?" I did not know how to answer that. I think she guessed it. "It's ok if you don't want to tell me. But if it gets really bad you will tell someone won't you?" she looked me strait in the eye and then I remembered why I loved her so much. I nodded yes. "Then continue your story please." I did just that and when I was done, my dad walked in.  He looked at me and then he said, "Next time you tell that story, Shawn try telling the truth." I looked at him and he looked at mom. "You are up. That's good." "Yeah I'm glad to be able to see you. What were you doing that kept you away from me?" "Well I was checking our messages. Oh by the way Shawn do you have some money I can borrow?" this to me was very strange he never asked me for money. Well I was broke any way. "Sorry dad, I'm completely broke." "Well the bank doesn't think so. They say you have $1,000. Oh Shawn some guy who calls himself "money" called.  He says the he was very upset that you weren't home." I start to think about whom "money" was and then it came to me. It was Philip's bookie. What in the heck does he want! In addition, what was the bank doing calling the house I was in a panic and knew that I just had to get away from my dad. "Thanks dad for the message. Look I am going home I have some things that I have to be done.  Mom I'm so glad your back home and I want you to know that I love you." I quickly walked out the door. And heard my dad saying, "Hope are you thinking what I'm thinking?" "Yeah but I can't believe it, our son with a gambling problem." I just walked faster out of the hospital and I ran in to a frantic Belle.

When I walked out of my Aunt Hope's room. I ran into to my sister, Sami and her boyfriend, Austin. I was hoping she knew where Greta was. "Sami, do you know where Greta is?" "Yeah she just ran into the bathroom. She was not feeling very good. I think she's sick." "Can you go check on her for me? When she gets out of there I'll try to take her home."  She left and I looked at Austin and he looked worried. "Austin, what are so worried about?" "I was just hoping Greta was ok." "She probably is. It nice to know you care." "Well she's my friend too." "Yeah I know." As soon as I said, that Sami came out with Greta, who did not look so good. "Greta, are you ok?" She looked up at me. "Eric I'm going to be ok. I am just a little sick to my stomach. I will be fine. Can you please bring me home?" I was not about to tell her no. She was definitely more important than my aunt was. "Sure come on." I got her and as we started to walk off she looked back at Austin and I did not ask why.

When I ran into Belle, she looked frantic. "What's wrong Belle?" She did not answer me at first. "Look I can't stand it anymore. Please help me." I looked at what she had in her hands. It was sleeping pills.   I knew that she were serious now. I knew how easily Belle got annoyed so I decided not to say anything about the pills. "Hey have you had anything to eat?" she looks at me shocked, "uh…no.  Why?" "Well if you weren't busy I was going to take you out to get something to eat. So what do you say?" "Sure…." "Ok then let's go." I took her hand and made her drop the pills. When we got to the "Salem Restaurant" I took a seat and pulled her seat out for her.  When we were seated the waitress came up to us and asked us what we wanted. I looked at Belle, "What do you want?" "Nothing…" "No. Belle you are eating something. She'll have a salad and a piece of your famous pie."  "I will?" "Yes you will." "Excuse me but how are you planing on paying for this?" "Just put it on my dad's tab." "Who's your dad?" "Bo Brady." "Ok I'll put it on his tab."  When she came with the food Belle ordered a diet coke. She ate everything and then we started talking. "So now that I have fed you can you tell me what's wrong?' "I shouldn't be saying anything since you have your mom back and everything and I shouldn't be making you unhappy." "Not knowing what's wrong with you will make me worry and that's worse than being sad."  I was hoping this would convince her to tell me. She looked at me and started to cry. I walked around to the other side of the table and hugged her. She cried for over an hour and when she finally stopped crying she looked up at me and asked if I would mine staying with her here because she did not want to go home. I said we would stay here until we are told to leave.   She smiled for the first time in a long time and asked the waitress for another diet coke.  She did not even finish it before she fell asleep. I looked at my watch and it was 11o'clock. I knew the place was about to close because the lady started to look at me. So I tried to wake her up but she will not budge. So I decided I was going to have to carry her home, luckily she did not weighing that much and she did not live that far away. When we got to her house I dug into her pocket and found the key. I unlocked the door and laid her down on the couch. I looked on the table and there was a note from her parents. It read:

Belle,

          We went to the hospital to check on Hope. We probably will not be home until late. Try to eat something.  One of us is probably going to spend the night there so that Bo can go home and get some rest. We love you!

                     Love,

                             Mom and Dad

I wish she could have read this but then I noticed one thing and that was that my dad was going home. Therefore, I needed to hurry and put her in the bed and go home. I quickly got her up the stairs and into bed. As I went out the window, I heard Marlena and John coming in her bedroom. They both looked in at her and I heard John say, "Look, she must have been really sleepy because she went to bed in her clothes." Marlena went over to her, "Belle honey, wake up. We are back. Mrs. Brady was able to stay with Hope so we have to come home. Why did you go to sleep in your clothes?" "What? Oh… I was very tired and I didn't feel like changing."  Then I decided to leave. 

           As I climbed back into my room I was so happy none of the lights were on which meant my dad was not home.  When I got into to my room the light turned on and my dad was siting on my bed. "So Shawn-Douglas where have you been?" 

~End of chp. 4~


	5. Trusting One Another 5

Chapter 5 

The next morning Eric came and picked me up. He said that he had made a doctor's appointment for me. He looked worried about me. I tried to convince him that I was ok but he said he would feel better when the doctor told him that.  When we got to the Lexie's office, I felt weird I had not been to a doctor in so long, and I felt weird telling Eric that I was scared.  After Lexie did all the tests, Eric decide that he was going to treat me out to lunch and we would come back after to see the results. I agreed and we headed for the pub.  When we got there his grandmother came up to me, "Sami and Eric said that you were sick. Are you ok dear?" It felt weird having people worrying about me. "Yes, I'm fine. I just came back from the doctor.  But it's nice for you all to worry about me." She smiled, "well you're practically a member of this family. How could we not care about you?" I smiled and hugged her and whispered, "thank you."  We sat down and ordered something but Eric was so nerves that he did not eat anything. I looked at him and said. "You sure you're not the one who is sick?" At first, I do not think he heard me but as soon as heard the word "sick" he quickly responded, "You're sick again. I knew taking you here was a bad idea..." "Eric, I'm fine I was just wondering if you were." He smiled.  "How could I not be happy I'm with you, Greta." Then he looked at his clock and realized that the tests were about to come in.  Therefore, we quickly left. 

I looked at my father not knowing what to say. I decided I would joke about it. "Would you believe that I was saving people from a burning building?" "That isn't funny, Shawn-Douglas." "I know dad I just…." "Do you really know Shawn-D? Do you know how worried your family is about you?" "You mean about my so called "gambling problem" right? Dad, do not deny it. I heard you and mom talking about it. In addition, you know you do not know anything. Yeah someone in this city has a gambling problem but it is not I. I cannot believe you would even think that. You know dad don't say anything just please leave."  He looks at me and gets up but right before he leaves he ads, "Shawn you know you can talk to me?" "Yeah, sure dad." As soon as he left, all I could think about was how I had never been suspect of anything before other then the time when Belle, Brady and me we were at John's and Marlena's and someone had eaten all of Marlena's cookies. We were all about seven. In addition, I had been before than begging Marlena to let me have some but she said wait until after she fed us lunch. Well Brady, Belle, and I had played until it was time to eat and when we went into the kitchen. Marlena did not look very happy. Her and John both asked me if I had eaten all the cookies. I told them no and they kept telling me, "you know Shawn, we won't be bad if you tell us but if you don't we will be." I kept telling them no. However, they will not leave me alone. Finally, they decided to ask Belle and Brady if they knew what happened to the cookies. Belle just smiled and then John said, "I bet I know who at the cookies. Belle did you?" She just kept smiling. Marlena looked at me and said she was sorry. I forgot about it.  Ah the good old times, when my parents did not have to suspect me of gambling. 

When I got up in the morning there was a note on the table that read:

Shawn-D,

                I went to go check on your mother. Stay here. Your grandmother will be coming over here around one to check on you. Shawn, you had better be there. In addition, I mean it. Look I am leaving. Bye

I looked at my watch and it was eleven. I decided I was going to go see how Belle was.  I knew she was probably at Dot.com.  Therefore, I decided that I was going to go over there. When I got to Dot. Com I saw Belle sitting with Mimi and Chloe. I walked in and over to Belle. I tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around "Shawn, what are you doing here?"  "I came to see you. Is there a problem with that?"

(Back at "Salem Restaurant" Roman and Bo are done eating)

Bo tries to get his waitress attention. She comes over. "Mr. Brady are you ready to pay?" "Pay, I thought I had an account here." "You do sir but we're getting everyone to pay of their bills. Your is…" "$125?"

"No it's $135." "That can't be because I have a copy of all the receipts from here." "Even your son's?" "My son's what are you talking about? He always eats with me." "Well last night he was here with someone." Thinking of the guy who called, he wonders if that was whom he brought here. "Who was it?" "I don't remember sir." He gets his wallet and pays the bill. Him and Roman start to leave. They start talking about Shawn. 

(Back at Dot. Com)

"Yes there is. I don't want to see you!" I was shocked. "Why not?" "Because I don't hang out with guys who beat people up! I saw what you did to Philip." "Belle, calm down." "No Shawn. Hey there you're dad and Roman." I look out of the window and there they are. Oh great. I try to and get away from the window.  Belle looks at me and says, "Oh, I forgot you're ground. Bo, Roman come on in." she waves at my dad and uncle. They walk in. "Bo, your son's over here." Oh great that girl and her big mouth. I look up at my dad he's furious. Ok now I am dead. Belle says, "well I hate to interrupt this little gathering but I have to go."  "Fine. Bye Belle." I tell her. Then I look at my dad and he does not say anything other than come with me. We go all the way to the pub with out saying any words to each other. 

When we get there, he tells me to go up to the room that is above the pub and to just stay there and that on the way home he will come and get me. Then he just leaves. Therefore, I go up to the room my grandparents had prepared for me when I was little. I am at the pub alone. (This is back to the present where the story started) I try to sleep which works well until I hear a pounding at the door. I go down stairs to answer it. It's Belle. 

~End of Chp. 5~


	6. Trusting One Another 6

~Chp. 6~

When we went into Lexie's office, we see Lucas and Nicole leaving. Lexie had a big smile on her face. "Greta, Eric take a seat please." We did. "As you both have guessed the tests are done. In addition, both of you should be glad to know it is not as bad as you thought it would it be. Actually, it should make both of you happy.  Greta you are" (Eric's cell phone rings) "Excuse me. I'll be right back." He goes out of the room on his cell. "I'm sorry Lexie but what were you saying?" I ask. "Greta you're pregnant." I did not know what to say. "Are you sure?" I ask finding this a little hard to believe. "Yes, Greta I'm sure. What you don't know how to tell Eric? I can tell him for you." This makes me jump. "No, Lexie let me tell him. In addition, please do not tell anyone. I want to surprise Eric." "Ok, I understand. You know this is a great day. I've had two people in a row that I got to tell this wonderful news to." I stare at her. She must mean Nicole. "And what's even odd. Is both of you are due on the same day. This town is going to get a new baby Brady and Roberts on the same day." She looks like she could go on forever so I tell her, "Look Lexie I kind of want to go home. You don't mind do you?" She looks at me and smiles. "That's fine Greta. But… oh never mind I was going to tell you not to drink and smoke while your pregnant but I know you don't do any of that. Bye Greta" "Bye Doctor Carver." I walk out the door and see Eric. Eric sees me and tells the person on the telephone good bye. "So what did she say?" "She said it was just a cold and that I'm fine. Come on Eric, I want to go home." "Ok lets go home." 

I open the door to the pub. "Belle hi." She does not even say anything all she did was kiss me. I am shocked but did not say anything because I have wanted this all my life. When she finally pulls away, we are both smiling. "What was that for Belle?" "For being your clumsy, lovable person you are."  I look at her strangely. "What are you talking about?" "We're going on a vacation, Shawn. And all because of you." "Who and what did I do?" "My parents and I, after they found the note you dropped, they decided that we need to spend some time together. Therefore, we are going on a vacation just to do that. Oh thank you so much for dropping that note." She hugs me again. "But don't worry, Shawn when I come back I won't forget what you've done for me." I just keep staring at her not exactly knowing what's going on. "Oh and I told my parents everything you did for me. They are going to tell you are parents so you will not be grounded anymore. Look I have to go pack." She kisses me goodbye and leaves. I just stood there clueless about what just happened but knowing that whatever it was I liked it

. 

When we got to my house. I asked Eric to stay. He looked at me rather surprised. I knew what I had to do and even though I didn't exactly want to I just couldn't tell him that I was pregnant when I hadn't even had sex with him. I kissed him on the check and told him that I was going to change into something more comfortable and for him to wait for me on my bed. He looked at me and said, "you sure you want to do this?" I looked at him and said, "I've never wanted to do anything more in my life." I went into to the bathroom and when I came out, I had never seen him so happy in the whole time I would know him. When we were through, he told me that he was glad he waited because it meant a lot more to him and he is glad to know I love him. Then he asked me if I really do. I told him yes. Then he yawned and I remembered that he had been up with me all last night while I slept. I told him to get some sleep and that I was going to make a call. So I left my room and put on my robe. When I went into my kitchen, I picked up the telephone and dialed Austin's number. I peeked in to my room and saw Eric sleeping. Sami picked up the telephone, "Hello?" I wanted to hang up but I knew I had to talk to Austin. "Sami, this is Greta. Is Austin there? "Yeah, what's wrong Greta?" I guess I did sound a little worried. "Not a thing is wrong Sami. I just got my test results back and I knew that Austin wanted to know what was wrong so I was calling to tell him." That seemed to get her to stop asking questions. "Ok, I'll go and get him." In about five minutes, Austin was on the telephone. "Greta, hey. So what did Doctor Carver say?"  "Austin you might want to take this in a room where Sami can't hear." "Ok." I heard him tell Sami he is going to take it into his room. "OK, Greta what's wrong?" I did not exactly know how to tell him this but I knew I had to tell him. "Austin, do you remember, that night before I left for Paris and we..." "Yes, Greta I remember. How could I have forgot? But what does this have to do with you being sick?" I did not know any other way to tell him with out coming and saying it. "Think, Austin!" "You mean you're… You can't be Greta." "I beg to differ Austin. I can and I am." "Does Eric know?" "No! I'm try to make him think it's his baby." "How are you doing to do that Greta? You two haven't even sleep together." "Well you're wrong we just did. And I'm going to act like I went back to Lexie's and she said I was pregnant." "You know he's going to want to marry you if you tell him that. I should know I wanted to marry Sami when I thought I was the father of Will. Do you want to marry him?" "It's not like I have much of a choice Austin. This baby needs a father and if Eric's willing to be the father than I'll let him." I felt bad because I really wanted Austin to raise this baby but he had Sami and from what I heard, Sami is not someone that you want to get mad. "Greta, why can't I raise our child?" "Because you have Sami and I have Eric. Neither on of us want to ruin those relationship we have just because of one night of drunkenness."  At first he didn't respond to that but then he did, "Greta, if that's what you think is best but I will not give up on this baby." I then heard the door to my bedroom open and I saw Eric walk out. "Look, I have to go. I'll talk to you later." "Who was that?" "Oh it was just Austin. He was checking to see if I was ok. So how did you sleep?" "Well, I really need a rest." He walked over to me. "Great Von Among have I told I loved you?' "Not in the last hour." "Well I do." Then he kissed me.

   When I got of the telephone with Greta, I was astonished; I just could not accept the fact that I was a father by another woman, again. But it did make me realize one thing and that was that I loved Greta and I knew there was no way, I could tell her other than by coming out and saying it.  When I walked back into my living room, Sami looked up and asked if everything was ok. I told her yes. I felt bad lying to her. I wanted so bad to just not have her as a girlfriend and Greta to not have Eric has boyfriend so we could be together. I knew that that was never going to happen so I had to make Sami think that I still loved her. I walked over to her, sat down on the couch next to her, and kissed her.

~End of Chp. 6~ 


	7. Trusting One Another 7

~Chapter. 7~

It had been about a week since Eric and I you know were together, so I decided it was time to tell him. I told him that I was not feeling that well and that I was going to go to Lexie again.  I did actually go to the hospital but I stayed in the cafeteria most of the time. Sami was there but I was very glad she did not see me. When I thought about an hour had passed since I had been there, I called Eric on his cell telephone at work.

As soon as Belle left, I stood there overjoyed at the fact that Belle Black liked me and that she was getting help. I closed the door, went over to one of the booths, and sat down. I thought about Belle kissing me again and that I should have kissed her a long time ago.  Then all the sudden the telephone rang. I went over and picked it up. "This is the pub. Who is this?" "Is this Shawn-Douglas?" "Yes it is who is this?" "This is your grandmother." "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't recognize your voice. Is everything ok at the hospital?" "Yes, everything is fine. I'm just calling because your parents want you to come down." "They do?" "Yes, and hurry because I want to see you too and your grandpa needs to go home and get some rest." "Ok grandma, I'll me down there." I put down the telephone, grabbed my coat and left.

When I got to Titan, Nicole was already there. "Hey Eric, so have you been thinking about our kid?" I walked over to her. "It's the only thing I've actually been thinking about. I promise you if I hear about another baby on the way I'll scream." Nicole laughed. Then my cell telephone rang. I picked it up. "Hello?" "Eric, I have some great news. I went and saw Lexie." "And?" "Are you sitting down?" "Yes, I am what is it Greta? Come on tell me it can't be that bad." "Well Eric, I'm pregnant." I was shocked. Greta was pregnant? That cannot be.  I did not know what to say one baby I can take but not two. "Eric, are you ok? You seem like you stopped breathing." "No, Greta I'm fine. You just well surprised me." "You mean you're not happy about the baby. God, Eric, I can't believe you can be so incentive…" "No, Greta, I am happy about that. How could I not be I love you! I will always. In addition, this little surprise just makes me want to love you more. So where exactly are you?" "In the hospital cafeteria." "Well why don't you go home and I'll get over there as soon as I can. I love you Greta." "I love you too, Eric, bye." "Bye." As I put down the telephone, I saw Nicole staring at me. "So what did she say?" "Well you're not going to believe it, Nicole. I don't even believe it." "So she pregnant right?" I started at her in shock. "How did you know?" "Well you told her just about the same stuff you told me and knowing your luck, I knew this would happen to you." I laugh. "Yeah just my luck and knowing my luck both of you will go into labor the same day." She starts laughing now too. I go over to her and hug her. "You do know, I have to go right?" "No, you don't have to you want to." I looked at her. "Nicole, why would I ever want to leave you? However, I have to. Greta needs me." She looks at me with a sad look on her face. "But, I need you, Eric." "You, I'll take care of later.  Greta I take care of now." I go and grab my coat. "I'll be back." As Eric closed the door, Nicole said, "If only you could come back to me."

 When I got to the hospital, I went strait to my mom's room. When I opened the door, they both looked so happy.  Both of my grandparents were there. My mom was the first to speak up, "Shawn-Douglas, we have some great news for you." I had no clue was she was going to tell me. However, all I knew is that she could not possibly make me any happier then I already was. "What is it, mom?" "Well, Bo why don't you tell him." "We're getting married Shawn-D. I just proposed to her. So what do you think of that." I felt so happy, my mom was back and now my parents were going to get married again. "But that's not all of the news. Shawn, I'm going to have a baby." Now this news I was not prepared for. I looked at both of my parents. "Well congratulations. Mom, you just had to bring something back with you didn't you." Everyone laughed. My mom looked at me, "and from what John and Marlena say there a congratulations in order for you too. My son a hero." I looked at her shocked. "What are you talking about? I'm not a hero." My dad looked at me, "You saved Belle life numerous times and that makes you a hero. In addition, I am sorry I did not realize what was going on. I should have known that you were doing something good. It's the Brady in you that makes you want to help people." My mom commented. "I think it's the Williams in him not the Brady." My mom's parents commented, "We agree with you, Hope."  Then my dad's parents commented, "We agree with you, Bo." Then Roman and Sami walked in. Roman looked at his parents and asked, "what do you agree with Bo about?" "That the hero in Shawn-D came from the Brady side of the family. Don't you agree?" "Yes, I mean I have nothing against the Williams but the Brady's are the heroes." When I noticed that this was not about to stop, I walked over and hugged both of my parents; "It came from the Williams-Brady combination. Twice the power." Everyone laughed. "Mom, dad do you know when John, Marlena, and Belle are leaving?" They looked at me and smiled, "You like her don't you Shawn? Yeah they are leaving in about an hour." My grandpa commented, "Our little Shawn in love. Caroline can you believe that?" "I'm not in love, grandpa. I just want to say bye to an old friend." My grandpa looked at me and said, "You're just like you father, Shawn-D. Not wanting to believe you are in love. When he met your mother, he kept saying she is just a friend. But we know better now." "Dad, I didn't say that I knew I was in love the first time I saw this beautiful face." My grandmother, "Your heart knew yes but that stubborn Brady mind of yours didn't want to believe it." "Well, Hope made him accept it.  We Williams's girls can be very persuasive." "Yeah, I should know." Everyone laughed. "Ok, enough of old times. Shawn-D if you want to catch your blond haired love you might one to leave now", my mom commented. "I don't like her!" I grabbed my jacket and walked out of the door.  I committed to myself, "Yes I do. I love her."

When I got home I opened my door and saw someone sitting on my couch.  At first, it startled me but then I guessed it must be Eric, so I walked over to him. Right when I was about to go and kiss him, I realized it was Austin. "What are you doing here?" I looked at him shocked.  "I came to talk and surprise you which it looks like I did a very good job of." I laughed. I sat down on the couch next to him. "So how are you feeling?" "As well as expected. I guess." "I know you have to fell pretty sick. Sami sure was sick when she was pregnant with Will." I turn away, I really did not want to talk about Sami or hear her name. "I'm sorry, I'll make a deal with you. I want talk about Sami if you want talk about Eric. Deal?" He reached out his hand and I shock it. "Deal." Then we heard a knock at the door. "I know I just said I won't talk about Eric but that's him. Quick run into to my room." "Ok." Then he kissed me and he ran into my room. All I could do was smile. I walked over to the door and opened it. As soon as I opened the door, he went to go kiss me but I turned away. He ended up kissing me on the check.  "Greta, what's wrong?" I walked over and sat down on the couch. "Nothing is wrong Eric, I'm just a little tired that's all." He looked at me suspiciously. "Are you sure because you've never turned away from me before." "I'm sorry, Eric. I am just not feeling well. That's all." He seemed to back off after I said that which made me happy.  Now all I had to do was get him to leave. However, I did not know how to do that. "So did Lexie tell you when the baby was due?" I was not about to tell him because he probably already knew when Nicole's baby was due. "She didn't tell me but I'll ask her next time I see her. You know Eric; I was going to try to get some sleep. Therefore, would you mind…" "Oh, I don't mind why don't you take a nap and I'll fix you something to eat?"? "Eric, don't I already ate. Why don't you just go back to work? I won't want Nicole to fire you." I think he realized I was trying to get ride of him because he got and kissed me on the lips and said, "Sleep well." Then he left. I sat back down on the couch in shock that I had turned into a person I never wanted to be. I just wanted to turn back the clock and have Eric actually show up for our date.   In addition, that way I would not have to lie to him and I would not be pregnant. I got up and walked towards my room. As I went to grab the knob, Austin did too. I let go and he walked out. "So, what did Eric say? I couldn't hear from in here." I looked at him and almost fainted. The room started to spin. He grabbed me before I fell. Then everything went black. 

~end of chp. 7~


	8. Trusting One Another 8

~Chp. 8~

When I got to the Black house, I knocked on the door. Marlena answered. "Oh Shawn-D, come in." She hugged me. "You know we are all grateful for what you did. I know I can never repay you for saving my little girl's life." "You don't have to. I really did not do much…" Then John walked it. "Yes you did Shawn-D. Oh Belle told me about you almost robbing our house. You should have told me who you were." "Oh and how was I supposed to explain being in you house with a knife?" He looked at me and laughed. "I probably won't have believed anything you said. So I guess it is better it worked out this way. Did you come here to see Belle?" "Yeah, I did. She is here right?" "Yeah she is. I'll go get her." Marlena got up and went to her room to get her. "You like her don't you, Shawn?" I looked at him not being able to believe he just asked me that. "What?" "At least I hope you do because she sure likes you." Then Belle came down the stairs. "Are you two talking about me?" We both looked at her. "No, sweetie we weren't. Your mom and I are going to get packed. You two have fun." John walked off. "So what are you doing here, Shawn?" She looked at me. I really did not know what to say. "Uh, to tell you goodbye." "Really, you came all the way over here just to tell me goodbye?" I walked over to her and sat next to her. "Well that was my plan. You have a better idea?" "Yeah." Then she kissed again. I looked up at the stairs and saw her parents watching us. I backed away. "Uh, you parents are watching us." "So" She kissed me again.

When I woke up the first person, I saw was Austin sitting next to my bedside. "Hi, what exactly happen? And where am I?" "You're in the hospital and you fainted, I think." I looked around at the room I was in and I knew he was right I was in a hospital. I almost started to freak out, I hated hospitals. Actually they sacred me.  I think Austin realized I was freaking out. "You know I don't like hospitals very much either. I really try to stay away from them. Do not let it get to you. Ok?" I smiled, "I won't. By the way do you know where Eric is?" I just had to ask. "I think he's looking for the doctor to see how you are." I hope he does not ask her when I am due. "So why are you here?" "I'm here to see you. Why else would I be here?" I smiled. I loved being with him. "Well, I'm glad we're alone." "Oh you are?" then he leaned over and kissed me.

I had been walking around the hospital searching for Lexie.  I was having no luck finding her. I was so worried about Greta that I had not even gotten any rest. When Austin had called me and told me that he was taking Greta to the hospital, I freaked. I was so sacred that she or the baby had gotten sick. I turned around the corner, took a seat, and thought about why I loved her so much.  At the time, I could not even remember. The only thing that came to mind was Nicole. She was my first love and Greta, as much as I hated to say it, was just someone to help me get over Nicole. However, I could never tell her this at least not now that she was pregnant. I was going to have to marry her and raise our child.  I looked up and saw Lexie turning the corner.  "Lexie! Wait up." She stopped walking. "Oh Eric, hi." "Hi Lexie. I was wondering if you could tell me what's wrong with Greta?" "Oh, she's fine. She just had not eaten anything or drank anything today. That's what caused her to faint." I was relived. "Oh Lexie, can you tell me when the baby is due? Greta said you didn't tell her." She looked at me strangely. "I told her but I guess she forgot. She's due the same time Nicole is." I looked at her shocked. "I thought for babies to be due on the same day that had to be conceived on the same day." "Well they were, weren't they?" I did not even have to think about this. I knew they had not. "They weren't, Lexie. They were conceived about three or four weeks apart." "You sure, Eric? Because that isn't possible." Then her pager went off. "Eric, I have to go. I'll come by later to check on, Greta." She then left. I was confused. If I wasn't the father of Greta's baby then who was? 

I just had back from having lunch with Brandon. He was so sweet. I thought I would drop in on Greta. I knew my brother would like to think that I actually liked her. When I got to the door, I looked trough the window and saw Austin kissing her. My boyfriend was kissing her. I was about ready to kill her and him. Then I thought about something that if he was fooling around with her then I could fool around with Brandon. I opened the door and they separated. "So Greta, how are you doing?" I looked at her with my famous "Sami" evil grin. "Fine, thanks for asking, Sami." "No problem." "Does anyone now where my hopeless brother is?" "I think he looking for Lexie, to see how Greta is." I walked over to Austin and kissed him on the check. "Greta, you're lucky to have Austin and Eric looking out for you. I should know." She looked up at me and smiled. "Yes, I know." Then the door opened and Eric walked in. "Hey Eric, where have you been?" He went and kissed Greta on the check. "I was seeing how this girl was doing." "And how am I doing?" She smiled up at him. "You're doing fine except for the fact that you aren't eating. You know you have to eat" I was not about to watch the to lovebirds together. "You know what I have to go back to work. I'll see all of you later." I then walked out the door. I saw Brandon sitting in one of the waiting room chairs. I walked over to him and put my charm on.

~end of Chp. 8~


	9. Trusting One Another 9

~Chapter 9~

Greta had finally been sent home again and Austin promised he make sure she ate. They were becoming very close. I did not worry me that much. I decided I would go to see my sister at the hospital and talk to her about what I found out about Greta. I knew she would probably be able to help make sense of it all. I found her sitting at a table in the cafeteria. I walked over to her. "Hey Sami." She turned around. "Hey Eric. What are you doing here?" "I came to talk to you." "Well then take a seat." I took a seat across the table from her.  "So what's wrong, Eric?" "It's Greta and the baby." "Are they okay?" "They're fine I hope. It just I do not think the baby's mine. However, I do not know who the father could possibly be.  I could be wrong but Lexie said that the baby had to have been conceived at the same time as Nicole and I know it wasn't." Then I saw my sister staring at me. I knew I had said too much. "How do you know when Nicole's baby was conceived? Were you there?" "Sami, I know I can't trust you to tell no one but Nicole's child is mine." She started laughing. I looked at her shocked. "What's so funny?" "The fact that you of all people become a father twice.  But I think I can be of some aid to you question about the father of Greta's baby."

I stared at her in astonishment. What could she know?

When I got home from work, the baby kicked. It sacred me at first. Then it made me think of Eric and how much I loved him. Maybe there was still a chance for us and for this baby inside of me to be a family. I sat down on the couch in the living room. I started to think about what my life would be like if I was married to Eric and my baby was born. It seemed perfect. I was on cloud nine and did not realize my husband had come in the room. "Well don't you look happy. I bet your thinking of the perfect family we are going to have when this baby is born. Am I right?" I looked at him and smiled. "You are exactly right." I kissed him while thinking of Eric. "You know he or she is quite a kicker. He or she just kicked me." He smiled. "Can I feel." I nodded. He put his hand on my stomach, smiled again, and kissed me. "You know this baby is going to have such a happy life here, with me, you and Will." I wished he had not mentioned that little bratty son of his. Why he had to be in my life. I had yet to figure out. "I bet the two kids will get along wonderfully. Don't you?" "Yes they will. I know Will would love to have a little brother or sister. Speaking of Will I'm going to go check on him." He left the room and I was left their thinking on my one and only love, Eric Roman Brady.

After Eric left for the hospital, I looked at Greta. She looked so pretty. "So are you feeling any better?" She smiled at me. "Much that is when our baby isn't kicking. You want to feel?"  I loved hearing her say "our" baby. I walked over to her and put my hand on her stomach. She then kissed me. It felt so good. I did not ever want it to stop. However, she finally pulled away. "Austin you know this isn't right. " I looked at her "and you being pregnant with my child isn't right either but it happened. Didn't it?" She looked at me. "Just because it happened doesn't me it's right. You have Sami and I…" "Greta, Sami means just as much to me and Eric does to you. Which from what I can see he doesn't mean much to you at all." She turned away. "Austin, it's the moral behind it. We both have someone else and we should try to be as true as possible to them." "Ok, I'll try but only under one condition. And that is if you can tell me this." I kissed her. "Means nothing to you. So does it because it meant something to me Greta" For a long time she just stared into to space.  Finally, she answered, "Austin, yes it meant something to me more than you know." "Then why can't we try to be true to our heats. Cause if you heart is saying what mine is then shouldn't we go with what our hearts our saying?" I pleaded with her. "I would love to Austin but only after we don't have anyone else to worry about. So until you and I are not with the twins then kissing is all we are going to do. Agreed?" I could not say no to her. "Ok, just as long as we can kiss." "That we can definitely do." She then kissed me again.

After Belle left, I could not stop thinking about her. Going back to school for even a week with out her was going to be hard. I just wanted to see her every moment of every day. However, I had to be cool and act like she meant nothing to me, which I thought will not be that hard because I had been acting like that for so long. The first people I had to fool were my parents and that was going be hard. When I woke up the next morning and got down stairs my parents were smiling at me. "What are you two so happy about?" "I just talked to John and Marlena and they told us about you and Belle. Is they're something you want to tell us?" my dad questioned. "There is nothing to say. And I don't know what they told you about Belle and me but they are wrong." I start to walk into to the kitchen, grabbed some toast, and start to think about Belle.

 ~end of chp. 9~


	10. Trusting One Another 10

~Chapter 10~

"Sami what do you about Greta's baby? Tell me please." I looked at her pleading. "Eric, I don't know how to tell you this but there's someone else that Greta is seeing." I looked at her shocked. "Who is she seeing Sami? So do I know this guy?"  "Yes, Eric we both know him." "Who is it? Tell me Sami, please?" "It's Austin, Eric." I could not believe it. "Austin as in your boyfriend?" She nodded her head. I did not know what to say. Greta was cheating on me. I had trusted her all this time and she was running behind my back. "Sami how do you know?" "I saw them kissing." "And you didn't do anything?" "I didn't know what to say to them. I was shocked and hurt. I mean what would you have said Eric?" I did not know what to say to this. Cause I did not know what I would have done or said if I had caught Greta and Austin together. "Sami, I don't know what I would have said to them. I would have lost it that's for sure." I could not really blame her for this I was just really mad at my self and Greta. Myself mainly because I trusted her and look where it got me. What was I saying I had checked on her too! "Sami, I have to go don't say anything to Austin please. Because I have a plan. Just please be at the Pub at seven tonight with Austin. Ok?' She nodded her head and I walked away before she could ask any questions.

When we got to the lodge, my parents called Bo and Hope. I went strait to my room. I lay down on my bed and started to think about Shawn. He was so sweet. I wish I did not have to leave him.  I took out of my bag a postcard that I had picked up when we got here and started to write to him.  I did not know the words to tell him how much I missed him.  I knew that he would probably think I was crazy after he read this but I did not care. 

When Austin left, not long after that Eric came over. He said that we were going to the Pub tonight at seven.  He said that it was going to be a very special night. I asked him if this was the night when we would tell everyone about the baby. He nodded his head and said that he had more planned but I had to wait until tonight to find out what it was.  He said he would pick me up at six thirty and to be ready because he did not want to wait any longer to tell everyone about this baby. Then he left. After I closed the door I could not help but wonder what else he had left in store for us tonight.

When I got to my appointment Sami was waiting for me. "What are you doing here?" She walked over to me and rapped her arms around me. "I've made plans for us. The Pub at seven be there." I looked at her and smiled. "You'll actually be there this time right?" She looked up at me. "Of course I will be there and so will Eric and Greta. They apparently have something really important to tell everyone." I was shocked. "What is it?"  "I don't know but Eric said it's very important. You will pick me up at six thirty. Right?" I told her I would and then she left. As the door closed all I could think about was that tonight was going to be hard for me. I was going to see the women I love probably expect a marriage proposal from another man.  

~end of chp. 10~


	11. Trusting One Another 11

~Chapter 11~

(The first part of this chapter is going to be told by six different people, mainly: Greta, Nicole, Eric, Austin, and Sami. However, I am not going to put a lot of space between them. In addition, it should be obvious who is talking. I am just trying this out.)

As Eric and I walked into the Pub, I was very nervous. I had no clue what Eric was going to say or do. In addition, I was not feeling well at all. When we got in there, I noticed that Austin was there, which shocked me but kind of made me feel better.  Eric, as soon as he could, tried to get everyone's attention. I got so nervous I thought I was going to throw up.

"Attention, everyone. Greta and I have an announcement to make…." I watched Eric try to get everyone's attention and felt my love for him just get bigger and bigger. I was so glad that I had convinced my brother to come with me to the Pub.  I knew he wanted to see Sami anyway. As I heard everyone get silent I half wished that he would say that him and I where going to have a baby but I knew he would not.

"Thank you for getting silent. Now I will tell you the big announcement. Greta is having a baby." I felt bad just saying Greta but it was the truth. This child was not mine and I was going too find someway to tell everyone this even if it killed me. My dad looked at me, "You mean you and Greta, are having a baby. Right?" I hated saying this but I had to. "No, Dad I meant exactly what I said. Greta you want to explain?"  Then I heard someone scream, "You are planning on marrying her right?" "Well me no but the father is I hope. Austin?" 

When I heard Eric mention my name, I think I was going to scream. How did he know I was the father? Had Greta told him? I heard Greta say, "Eric, we need to talk. Now!" I was hoping she could do something because everyone was staring at me even Sami. Then Eric responded, "No, Greta I'm sorry but I'm kind of in the middle of something. What you can't accept the fact that everyone knows that you sleep with someone other than me and got pregnant?" I looked at Greta and she looked like she was going to cry. She looked up at Eric and then ran out of the Pub crying. I chased after her. 

As I saw my boyfriend chase after Greta, I knew it was over between us. I went to walk over to Brandon but my dad came up to me first.  "Sami, are you ok? This must have been really hard for you." He walked over to Eric. "How about you Eric? Both of you lost someone tonight. That must hurt." I almost laughed. I was not hurt at all and I did not think Eric was either. "Dad, we're fine. I already knew about this and so did Eric."  My dad backed off.  I whispered to Eric, "I won't tell dad about you and Nicole just as long as you don't him about me and Brandon. Deal?"  He smiled and said yes. Then we walked over to the two Walkers.

When I got home there were ten messages on my door that my mom had posted. They were all from Belle. 

I almost cracked up. She had not been gone long at all and she was already calling me.  The truth was I missed her too. As I grabbed the messages and walked in to my room, the telephone rang.  I picked it up. "Hello?" "Shawn?" "Belle?" It was Belle. I was so happy. "Yes, oh Shawn I'm so glad I got you. I miss you so much." "I miss you too Belle." "I can't wait to see you again." "Me either but why don't you try to have fun with you family and we can have fun when you get back. Ok?" I felt bad telling her this because it meant that I would not be able to speak to her until she came back. "If that's what you really, Shawn. Then sure but I'll miss talking to you." "I miss talking to you too." "Well I have to go. My mom wants to call Eric; she is worried about him. I'll miss you." "I'll miss you too. Bye Belle." "Bye Shawn." As I heard  her hang up. I could not help but think about the first time I fell in love her. I just wished she were here so I could kiss her again. 

~End of Chapter 11~


	12. Trusting One Another 12

~Chapter 12~

(This is going to be pushed 8 months ahead, so we can have the babies born.)

We were sitting watching a movie when Greta started felling bad. I had been so much on edge this whole month that I had gone crazy as soon as she told me. "Is it time?" She only screamed in pain. Then I freaked and I think I fainted because the next thing I knew I was sitting next to her bedside. She looked like she was in a lot of pain. I just looked at her and smiled. "Have I told you Mrs. Reed how much I love you?" She tried to smile. "No not recently." "Well I do." Then I leaned into kiss her and she screamed in pain. The nurse came in. "You must be the husband. It is good to see you woke up.  All I need you to do is start some breathing exercise with her please." 

Today was going to be the day I was going to propose to Nicole. She will not even suspect it. I had asked her to come over. Her and Lucas had been divorced about three months now and we had been dating for a long time. I knew she was very special in my life and I was glad I finally got the chase to show her. When she knocked on the door I was so happy to she her. I invited her in and got her to sit down on the couch. I turned on "our song". In addition, took out a rose and gave it to her. "Nicole, this rose has a very special question inside in it. I hope if as special to you as it is to me."  She searched the rose and found the ring.  "Nicole Walker will you marry me?" All she did was scream. Which was not what I expected? "What's wrong?" "Eric, my water just broke." "Ok let's get you to the hospital." We got to the hospital quickly. After they had given her all the drugs. She looked at me and asked if she could have the ring. I gave it to her. "Does this mean your answer is yes?"  "Of course, why won't I want to marry the man I love." Then I kissed her.

Belle and I were sitting on my couch kissing when the telephone rang. I picked it up.  "Hello?" "Shawn, its Eric. Is my sister there?" "Yeah she's right here. Do you want to talk to her?" "No, Just tell her that I want her to come down to the hospital. She is going to be an Aunt in a few hours. Also tell her that Nicole and I am engaged. Tell your parents about it too. Well I have to be with Nicole so bye." "Ok bye Eric." "Mom, dad I've got very great news. Nicole is in labor and her and Eric are engaged.  Belle and I are going down to the hospital. I'll call you as soon as the baby is born."

When we got to the hospital, we were very surprised to see Philip. "Philip, what are you doing here? Are you here to see Chloe?" "No, my brother's wife, Greta has just gone into labor. What are you two doing here?" "Well my brother's fiancée, Nicole just went into labor."  Then Chloe walked up. "Philip your brother wants you. Oh hey Shawn-D, Belle. What are you two doing here?" "Come on Chloe I'll tell you on the way there." Then they walked off. "I wonder if a Aunt again yet?" "Well let's go see.

"Come Greta you just have to push one more time." 

"Nicole, just one more push come on."  

She let out one last scream and her offspring cried. Both Austin and Greta just smiled at their new offspring.

Nicole pushed for the last time and offspring was scooped up in Lexie's arms. "Nicole, you did it. We finally have offspring." All she did was smile.

~End Chapter 12~


	13. Trusting One Another 13

~Chapter 13~

Kate, Philip, Chloe, Lucas, Will, Victor, Lilly and even Henderson were in the room. Greta was holding their baby. "So, do I have a boy or girl cousin, Uncle Austin?" Will asked.  "A girl cousin. Her name is Gina Kate Reed."

Brandon, Taylor, Fay, Sami, Will, Belle, Shawn-D, Roman, Marlena, John, Brady, Bo, Hope, Shawn, Lexie and Caroline were all in the room.  "So do I have another grandson or my first granddaughter?" Roman asked.  "Well dad you have one of both."  "What you had twins?" Marlena asked. "Yes twins. One boy and one girl. Which explains why she was a lot bigger than Greta was? I am just wondering why Lexie did not tell us. We were going to have twins." We looked at Lexie. "I kind of wanted you two to be surprised. And you two didn't really ask." "So the names of the children are? And please don't tell me its Samantha and Eric." Caroline stated.  "No their names aren't. But their names are Fay Marlena Isabelle Brady and Adrienne Eric Brady." 

Belle and I were walking home she was smiling from ear to ear. "So do you think you'll ever have children." She smiled at me. "Well I don't think the world's needs anymore Brady yet." I looked at her. "Brady? You think will still be together then?" "I can only hope." Then we kissed.

Philip and I were walking home. I was so happy. I do not know what it is about babies but they always make me happy. Philip seemed happy too. He was smiling. "So what are you so happy about?" "Well I'm an uncle again but I'm just thinking about being a father." "Oh? And am I some where in these thoughts?" "Of course." Then we kissed.

~The End!!!!~~


End file.
